Agricultural machines such as harvesters, combines, windrowers, agricultural tractors, etc., are provided with vehicle cabs to house vehicle operators. Such cabs are usually provided with dedicated cab suspension systems, to minimise the effects of vibrations due to travel over uneven surfaces or at relatively high speeds over roads. The use of such dedicated suspension systems leads to increased cost and manufacturing complexity for such agricultural machines.
In addition, many agricultural machines are provided with work implements which can be selectably attached to the machine for performing various agricultural operations, e.g. different types of headers for a combine harvester. When attaching such implements to the agricultural machine, an operator normally has to strain to get a good view of the attachment from the cab, or else will rely on expensive camera systems or the assistance of a co-worker to ensure that the attachment is correctly executed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an agricultural vehicle which addresses the above issues.